Tips for Beginners
General Tips Try to avoid buying any armor/weapons and skills/spells in your early levels. Most everything will be provided with quests. Do your quests and you will also learn the basics of the game as well as some decent gear. Be on the look-out for Elites and Rares as they will drop you improved gear and gold. But be forewarned. They are indeed harder than your average mob and are typically surrounded by aggressive monster that aid in their fight. Think tactically and you will survive. Whenever you have a quest to kill "X" number of mobs. Try to do so in the Monster Enclaves, i.e. "Fairylands". The mobs there will have 2x the experience points of mobs outside. This is also an excellent place to train your skills and level them up as they almost always have less people inside of them. Items other then Quest items do not drop in there. I advise taking Herbalism as your first profession so you can craft better potions than you find. Though potions are generally dirt cheap at low levels. Especially if you are a Warrior/Fighter. You will need tons of both Mana and HP potions. Take your time and do all of your quests. They will open up harder and better quests in the future. Also some are required to be completed to open different quests at higher levels. Some quests are ridiculously simple. While others are simply not possible to do at the level you get them, i.e. "Establish a Guild/kill Giant Walking Dead" But above all. Have fun and enjoy the game. If you have any questions or need help. Do not be afraid to ask for assistance in-game! See you in the server. FAQ's 1. Eligium has auto attack and mobs can be targeted by clicking the 'tab', e key or by clicking the mob itself. To get to necessary mobs just click on the green-named mob in your quest line and it auto-walks you to the area. Occasionally there is an item that an NPC will give to use or an item you can't seem to find. When that happens open your quest log (Q) and click on the purple/pink item. :Example: There is a quest where you need to "gather cows and bring them back" to the NPC. He'll give you feed to use and a box will pop up on screen with the necessary feed. Click 'ok' and drag it to an open skill bar box. Then go to the cows, click on one of them and then on the feed. The cow will then be 'captured' and will follow you back to the npc. You'll repeat that 5 times for completion of the quest. 2. Every level has a lot of quests to do. Most of the time you'll automatically be directed to the next ones either from an npc sending you to the next or a gold/yellow (!) that will slide over top of your skill bars. Also note that you can see available quests by either opening your quest log (Q) or the map (M). It lists what's available at your level. One more important place is the event schedule! Click (V) to find some fun activities, find quests that reward you with items, etc. by doing dailies, weekly or special events. 3. In all areas there are portals - large glowing ovals - that will lead you to FAIRYLAND. It will contain the same mobs but, you will get 2 times the XP! Unfortunately the mobs there do not give any drops (unless quest items!) or soul. Soul points are used to perform mastery on weapons, upgrade skills, etc. Another fun feature is that often while you're killing mobs a small portal will appear. Go inside and you'll find skeletons close to the level of the mob you killed to spawn it. That can give you boosted XP. (I believe 3X more if the mob killed to spawn the portal is close to your level). Kill quickly though, because it's timed and you only get 10 minutes in there and it kicks you back out to where you were when you went in. 4. In order to upgrade your skills you need to 'train' them at your class skill instructor, found in towns and the big city. You'll buy books from them, appropriate to your level and specialization and then click on them in your inventory bag. At the top of each skill lists the level. On the bottom of each of your skills you'll find "proficiency". It will read something like 100/340. That means in order to level it up you will need to use skill 240 more times. The bottom also shows you the maximum level you'll be able to upgrade a skill. When it's no longer listed it means that you'll need to level more first to see it. All skills must be upgraded with spell books. :Speaking of skill leveling - there is a training dummy called "sandbag" in the major city (Honorhold + Sanctia), that can be used to hit over and over to help you. I prefer finding easily killed mobs so that I also was gaining XP and soul points. You'll need to get your skill to level 5 for the first mastery, then go to your skill instructor and click on skill mastery. The first time -novice- is 100% success, 2nd - Advanced is 40%, 3rd - Senior is 10% and Expert is 1%. Each mastery will cost you gold and soul points. After you've reached level 5 mastery on a skill you must either find a dropped book or buy from the auction house. 5. Eligium has an awesome 'assistant' available after level 25. It is essentially a bot that you insert your potions and when to use them, skills in whatever order you like, the name or multiple names of mobs you want to kill and many other features. Here are a couple screenshots as example of how I had my skills and potions set up for my Druid. I thought that it was not only great for when you have to kill X amount of mobs but also in Fairyland AND to put a skill I needed to 'train' to level it up quickly. The assistant opens and closes with (H). You can also press (X) to start and stop it, but then you can't modify it, it will start with the last information you put in it. 6. How to take a screenshot! Click on 'Print Screen' on your keyboard. Then go to your files and find 'C' or whatever you've named your hard drive. Then to 'Program Files' and scroll down to Eligium. Double click on the Eligium file and you'll find one called 'other data'. Double click on that and you'll see screenshots. Enjoy. 7. Chatting! As you see in #5 above in the screenshots there is a nice chat box on left side of screen, color coded to type of chat. Most are self explanatory such as 'All-white chat' is for general area near you. Note tho that you only get to use World Chat 3 times for free each day and also note that every time you use Faction chat it will cost you gold 2 times the amount of whatever your level is. Example: At level 20 you'll pay 40 gold per chat. Careful also when whispering with someone because it will default over to the last other type of chat you were in if you're typing and entering quickly. Use caution to see that it's still on whisper chat before sending or you may pay for it if you were in faction. Literally. Common codes for chat: /h world /c faction/country /s general/common/say /w (toon Name) <-- this only works with exact names so capitalization matters. /n Cyber Cafe /g Guild Source *General Tips Writen by [[Shakey2k] *F.A.Q. Written by Terra1 *Added to and edited by Of all the things I've lost.....I miss my mind the most! 23:23, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Gameplay Category:A-Z